


Gift for the Prince

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [16]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love writing past Sjöfn and Loki. It is Prince Loki’s birthday and Sjöfn helps arranges the festivities, and gives him a very special gift…thanks to Thor. Drabble because I can, and this has been sitting on my computer for like a week lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for the Prince

 They didn’t celebrate birthdays like the Midgardans did, they lived far too long to celebrate their births every year the significance of it would be diminished if they did.  So every five hundred years they would rejoice. And for the youngest Prince in Asgard nothing would be too grand to praise his birth. Traditionaly the arrangement were for left to ones peers and closets friends. Sjöfn had taken up the task of arranging for the festivities for him. 

“We need women, lots of women.” Thor said, biting in to an apple sitting a cross from her.

“Well that is a given.” Fandral laughed plopping down next to Sjöfn. She glanced up at Sif who only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“What kind of women?” Sjöfn asked with a huffed. “I don’t really know what his preferences are.” She said writing something down in her leather bound journal trying to keep all of her thoughts in one place.

“You.” Thor snickered smacking on his apple. Hogan stopped his pacing and glanced over at her aswell.

“Oh please.” She said shaking her head.

“No really, you see the way he looks at you.” Fandral agreed with a smirk. Sjöfn smiled slightly and shook her head.

“So…women of every hair color, skin color and eye color.” Sjöfn uttered ignoring the statement. “I’m sure we can manage that, we’ll have maidens fighting for a chance to bed him.” She spoke, her tone sounding slightly envious but no one picked up on it.

“What kinds of food are going to have?” Vostagg said randomly

“Vostagg were not on the topic of food yet.” Sif said with a laugh to the portly one. Sjöfn tapped the feathers of her quill on her chin as she thought.

“It has to be something that he’ll remember.” She uttered to her self. “Not just a party, we have those all the time but…I want something amazing to happen.” She was deep in thought trying to figure out what she could do for her dear friend.  She looked back up the four of them to see them all looking at her. “What?” She asked.

“I think I know what he would remember for all time.” Thor smiled. Sjöfn looked at them, it was as if they all knew a secret that she didn’t.

“I don’t think I want to know…” She uttered.

* * *

Loki sat there receiving his gifts from the members of court; he had been given extremely lavish items. But he noticed Sjöfn’s absence from the gift giving part of the ceremony. That wasn’t like her, they were close and he knew there was no reason for her to miss his birthday. As soon as he started to grow annoyed with the thought, he glanced up at Thor who was wearing a telling a smirk and he glanced over to the door of the throne room.  He saw it open slowly and from the golden doors emerged about twenty beautiful female dancers. All of them strikingly beautiful in their own way, some thin, while others had curves. They were an array of devious types, pale, tan, dark, red heads, blondes, and brunets. All of them dressed in reveling black clothing. They preformed for him, moving in the most delectable ways, he couldn’t wait to get his fill with each and every one of them. He looked up to see Thor smirking, he knew this was his idea he even gained to wager that his brother handpicked them him self.

Suddenly the music halted, and they stopped dancing. Loki sat up in his chair interested in what was going to happen next. The doors opened again, and the room was silent for a moment. And he saw a figure appear, the music he heard was completely foreign in style. Thor watched Loki sit up and his mouth slightly drop open when he saw her as she stepped in and started to dance. He was taken by her body dressed in the same style clothing as the other performers but her fabric was green and she was drenched in fine gold, his eyes watching her amble hips move in such ways that he didn’t even notice the albino two headed serpent that rested on her neck and shoulders.  He had seen Sjöfn dance many times before but nothing like that, he had seen how her beauty could reduce lesser men in to babbling idiots he knew her movements had to have been something she had learned on Midgard, Some type of barbaric human ritualistic dance he was sure of it, but he couldn’t he stop that burning feeling inside of has he watched her move. Her shimmering russet skin that caught the golden light perfectly, her luscious dark brown curls that bounced with every step are bare feet took on the marbled floor. Her glossed lips parted ever so slightly as she breathed though them.  His mouth was watering for her as he watched her move, his mind wondering what those hips could writhing like that on his cock. He knew almost the other entire male and even some female observers where watching her with the same lust.  But this dance was for him.

“I can not believe you got her to do this.” Sif whispered to Thor watching Sjöfn’s dance, her movements drawing her closer and closer to Loki.

“She did say that she wanted to give him a birthday that he wouldn’t forget.” Thor smiled, seeing the look on his brother’s face. Loki swallowed hard watching her come closer.  He wanted nothing more in that moment then to fuck her right there; it was as if she was taunting him with her smooth flesh. Daring him to do something, daring him to come and take a bite out of her fruit that he had fantasized about being sweet and delicious. He disliked Midgard but in that moment he praised whatever culture she had visited that thought her how to move like that. Sjöfn stood directly in front of him still winding her ample hips as she lifted the long pale snake off of her shoulders and placed it on his.

“Happy Birthday Loki.” She smiled. Loki reached up and grabbed her by her wrist, not able to stop him self.

“Can my gift be you?” He asked lowly, seemingly forgetting about all the other guests that were there, seeing no one but her and her halo of curls, delicate green cloth dripping with gold.  Sjöfn smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Maybe next year, my prince.”


End file.
